


Cullen, You Are Beautiful

by JensonLevi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image, Consensual Sex, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Kadan, M/M, Painful Sex, Riding, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: Cullen worries about his body while Bull thinks Cullen is beautiful, just the way he is.





	Cullen, You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!
> 
> Check out my original story: Calamity Zero.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/439380219-calamity-zero-prologue
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to request more ships for one shots. No requests? Nothing will be written.

Cullen looked at himself in the mirror, shirtless. His broad chest was glistening with droplets of sweat, his face red from exhaustion. He pokes at his bicep. It wiggles slightly. The blonde commander slightly pouts to himself, scolding himself internally. He then poked at his stomach. There certainly was muscle, only it had diminished from what it once was. 

He wraps his arms around himself self consciously. He was never embarrassed of his body, at least not when he was alone. He was quite proud of his physic and worked hard to maintain it.

That was until he joined the inquisition.

His updated statues to commander had allowed him to grow soft. His numerous duties left him tired and unwilling to train his body. At the beginning he was attentive to his body, always making some time for himself.

Lately all he does is paperwork, war table meetings and, well, commanding his troops. He spent endless hours tending to his tasks. The only time he had to himself was spent on bathing and sleeping, even then he thought about his endless paperwork and meetings.

Cullen grabbed his shirt from off of his desk chair and slipped it on. It was still quite loose on his body. Maybe if he started taking Lyrium again? No! That was not an option. He was doing so well!

Perhaps... Perhaps if he asked for help from one of the others, the inquisitors companions?

He thought to himself for a moment. What has he got to loose?

Dignity perhaps.

But, he had lost that long ago.

The commander strapped on his armor and through on his furs. Outside of his office was bathed in a thick white cloud. Winter had come to Skyhold and had shown little signs of letting up. The mountains surrounding them were always covered a blanket of snow. The inside of the fortress had only just gotten a taste of snow earlier that month.

The icy wind blew against his warm neck, causing the blonde man to shiver. He trudged through the thick snow of the wall. His legs were already freezing as the snow had layered up to his knees.

"Get someone to move this off!" He barked at a soldier who was watching below wall.

"We already have! It just keeps falling or blowing right back."

"When was the last time it was cleared?"

"This morning." The soldier replied.

"Well clear it again! It's nearly nightfall." He barked, shivering. Although he haled from Ferelden, he never got used to the cold of Skyhold. It's normally green landscape was greatly deceiving in it's perceived temperature.

The soldier saluted, trudging off to find a shovel.

The commander sighed, his breath blew into an icy fog in front of his mouth.

When Cullen finally made it to the Tavern, his beard and the furs of coat had tiny icicles sticking thickly to it.

The commander was stared at as he crossed the wooden floors. He was hardly ever in the Tavern, maybe once or twice since they had come to Skyhold. Soldiers sank into their seats, unsure if they were allowed to be in the Tavern or not.

Cullen crossed under the stairs toward the back of the main floor. A bulky man with grey skin and large horns sat in a large chair, a pint in hand. A cocky smile pulled on his lips, his head tilted back.

"Welcome, commander." He said.

"Bull," The commander replied.

He and the Bull were no strangers to one another, in more ways than one. On several occasions the Qunari would report to him, give him new topics to present at the war table and help him... relax.

"What can I do for you?" The Bull asked, his brown eyes sparkling in the low torch light.

"I was here for a reason, but," he looked down at his frost covered armor. "It seems that I have come for a whole new purpose.

Bull's smirk grew into a loving smile. "I can do what ever you need, Kadan." Krem, who sat half way across the room, spit out his drink, his head snapping toward the pair. Bull could only laugh.

Cullen rose a brow inquisitively, Bull only waved it off. "Come, let's discuss this more privately," Bull led the commander up to his room above the Tavern. The open roof allowed snow to seep inside.

"Perhaps we should continue in my office? It's... quite cold in here." Cullen said, shivering.

"I'm sure we can warm it up," The Bull said, his words stringing into a low purr.

"Th-that's not what I had in mind." The commanders cheeks became bright red.

Bull appeared to be disappointed. "Alright, let's head to your office then." 

"Won't you be cold?" The commander asked, noting Bull's bare torso.

"Qunari have thick skin, the cold doesn't bother us as much." He said with a shrug.

~*~

"Three more!" The Iron Bull commands. The ex Templar pants hard, bending his elbows and lowering his body toward the floor. As he pushes up, he moves his hands from the floor and claps them together before catching himself. The Qunari praised the commander, encouraging to continue. 

As he finished, Cullen laid out on the floor, his face pressed against it. His sweat dripped off of his forehead. His bare back glistened with sweat.

"You- do that- every day?" The blonde man asked, his arms trembling.

"Every morning and again at the end of the day." The Bull said, resting his broad back against the wall of the commander's office.

The commander raised his head off of the floor, muttering to himself for a moment. He looked up to Bull. "What next?"

"Sit ups, strengthen your core." Cullen groaned softly before flipping over onto his back. "I won't make you do as many of these, you seem pretty tired already." Cullen nodded, bending his knees. Bull placed his hands on Cullen's feet to prevent him from bringing them up.

Cullen slowly brought his upper body up toward his knees, eyes brown eyes looking into Bull's. He then dropped back down to the floor. "That's one." Bull said. "Nine more."

Cullen repeated his actions until Bull said five. "Let's make this more interesting~." Bull cooed.

"How?"

"Each time you come up, you have to pull up far enough to kiss me," Bull smirked.

"Why didn't you lead with that?" Cullen said, smiling brightly. Cullen began to raise and drop with renewed vigor. Their lips touched each time he rose and separated when he dropped back down.

"Last one!" 

Cullen popped up quickly, kissing Bull deeply. Bull moved his hands from Cullen's feet. The commander then knelled in front of the mercenary chief. Bull slid onto his butt, Cullen sat on his lap. Their lips pressed together, moving in sync.

After some time, they pulled away to breath.

"Now, you relax. If you like, we go up to your quarters." The Qunari purred. 

Cullen blushed again. "A-are you sure?"

"Positive. We can even make it a part of your training." The bald Qunari said, pecking Cullen's scared lips.

"I suppose we can." The commander slowly peeled himself off of Bull. With shaky legs he moved to the ladder leading to his raised quarters.

Cullen climbed the ladder, looking down to see if Bull was following. He was not. He stayed stationary on the floor.

"You can come up," Cullen called down.

"I know," said Bull. "I'm just waiting for you." 

Cullen sat on his bedroll, waiting for the Qunari to join him. His feet tapped on bedroll, his blanket around his shoulders. the loft was much colder than his office below. He was shivering from the chill.

Bull finally reached the loft and knelled in front of the man. Cullen shivered harshly. The larger man came closer. wrapping an arm around the shivering human. "Would you like to get warm?" His low rumbling voice vibrated to Cullen's body. 

Cullen looked up to Bull with large, pleading eyes. "Please." 

Bull slowly trailed his hand down to the waist band of Cullen's trousers. "You'll need to take your clothes off, Kadan." 

Cullen leaned down toward his feet and took off his boots. His feet were still covered by thick socks. He slipped them off of his long and thin feet. He then knelled on the bedroll, his fingers dipping under the waist band of his trousers and paused. "E-Everything?" He asked.

"Everything." Bull replied. Cullen's shoulders tensed. He removed his hands from his waist band, looking over his shoulder to the Qunari.

"I don't know if I can." 

Bull pressed against the mans back. The Bull was warm. Cullen couldn't help but melt into his warmth. "I know you can. Cullen, you are beautiful. You are amazing as you are." His thin lips ghosted against the man's neck. "What's the watch word?" He asked being sure Cullen remembered.

"Mabari." Cullen responded.

"Good."

"Bull..." He whimpered, turning in his arms. "I love you."

"I know, Kadan." Bull said with small smile.

"Kadan?" Cullen said, confused.

"My heart." The Bull answered.

"Kadan." Cullen's arms rested over Bull's broad shoulders.

Bull's thick fingers laid over Cullen's waist band. "May I?" He asked, not daring to do anything with out Cullen's full permission. Cullen nodded weakly, a dusting of blush on his cheeks. Cullen pressed his chest to Bull's, his face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The fabric of his trousers and small clothes slid under the swell of his rump. His cold skin was met with the rough and warm feel of Bull's large hands.

Cullen's hands snapped down to Bull's wrists, grasping them. He pulled away from the Qunari's neck, his brows knitted together. He looked down to the floor. "Let me." He said, his voice just barley over a whisper.

The blonde man lowered the last of his clothes and through them across the loft. He knelled in front of his lover, bare and shivering. Not only was he extremely aware of his body, he knew Bull's eyes were on him.

"You're so beautiful, Cullen." The Bull cooed, pulling him from his place on the bedroll onto his lap. Bull's hand wandered to Cullen's back. His thick fingers tracing down the dip of his spine and to the top of his crack. "So sexy." 

Cullen cried out slightly as a dry finger breached him. It was larger than his fingers had been and it have been quite some time since he had been entered. The Qunari had been away on a mission until he returned just a few days prior.

The Bull hushed his smaller lover, whispering endearments into his ear. His breath was hot against the human's skin. Cullen clung to him, his blunt nails digging into Bull's shoulders.

"You're doing great," Bull whispered, his finger slowly rocking in and out of the man.

"It hurts," Cullen whimpered, tears stinging his eyes.

"I know Kadan. It will pass soon, I swear to you." Bull could feel Cullen's tears drip onto his shoulder.

Bull angled the digit differently. With a moment of probing, he managed to hit the hidden bundle of nerves. Cullen's head fell back as he moaned loudly, the bite of his nails beginning to sting.

"Bull! Please, Bull that's enough." Cullen panted. 

Bull was skeptical, but reluctantly removed the digit. "Are you sure?" He asked. Cullen nodded.  
Cullen dipped his fingers down Bull's torso and over the waistband of Bull's circus tent pants. "C-can I?" Cullen looked at Bull with big eyes. 

The Qunari nodded, leaning back to allow the ex-Templar to do as he pleased. "Be my guest."

Cullen lowered the Qunari's trousers to reveal his large and hardened cock. He swallowed before moving up on Bull's hips. The large organ pressed against his back. "Will it fit?" He asked, biting his bottom lip softly.

"It did before," Bull replied, stroking the commander's cheek.

Cullen nodded softly before raising himself up and positioning Bull's cock against his entrance. He bit his lip harshly as he lowed himself. His mouth hung open as he chocked on a scream. Bull was too big... and it... it was going in! He was panting hard, his stomach was doing back flips. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt as if he was being ripped apart.

"Cullen, what is the watch word?" Bull asked, seeing the distress on his lovers face. Cullen didn't answer as he continued to push down. He was panting hard, his body was tense. "Cullen," Bull said, stronger this time.

Cullen still didn't listen, as he sank over the head of Bull's cock. He was whimpering and shivering. He could feel the burn of Bull's cock as he was being stretching. His hole clamped around the Bull's cock, surrounding it tightly in his head. 

"Cullen what is the watch word!" Bull said again, desperate for the man to say it.

Cullen looked down slightly as he moved. "Bull, what's your watch word." He panted, sinking half way down his shaft. His tears dripped down onto his collar bone.

"Katoh," Bull said strongly. Cullen stopped what he was doing and nodded. He rose off of Bull's length. He shivered as he completely unsheathed the Qunari's cock.

Cullen laid out on Bull's chest. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned for his lover.

"You were hurting yourself." Bull said. "Cullen, you could have tore yourself from pushing down too hard." Bull gently touched the man's opening.

"But... I wanted to make you feel good." Cullen said softly.

"You make me feel good by being here with me. Hurting yourself to do so does not bring be pleasure." The Bull said softly, stroking the man's hair. 

"But-"

"Hush, Cullen. Just sleep, you've earned it." Bull pulled a blanket over their bodies, keeping them warm from the cold outside.


End file.
